


Ill Advised

by ellebeedarling



Series: Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2017 [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Karin and Zaeed think they're being sneaky, but the Commander knows what's up.





	Ill Advised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cavaticarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaticarose/gifts).



> A "treat" for Cavaticarose for the Spectre-Requisitions Rare Pair Gift Exchange. Enjoy!

“And... there you are, Mr. Massani. Good as new.”

 

“I'll never be as good as new, sweetheart, but I'm still as good as I ever was,” he winked.

 

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me.” Karin turned from the bed while Zaeed sat up to redress. She busied herself with cleaning and putting away the supplies she'd just used to repair the most recent in a slew of injuries the merc had sustained since joining Shepard's mission. Truth be told, she'd been busier on this mission than she could ever recall. “I hope you are not letting yourself be injured on purpose just to visit me in this medbay.”

 

A wry chuckle rasped out of his chest. “I'm not that goddamn stupid. I never _let_ myself be injured, but even the best hit unlucky patches.”

 

“That is reassuring,” she mumbled

 

“Besides,” he said, stepping behind her and gripping her hips tightly. His lips descended on her neck, stubble scraping against the delicate skin. “I know I don't need an excuse to come see you.”

 

Karin let her head fall against his shoulder, offering more of her neck to his lips. “This is not the best place for this. The Commander will be stopping by at any moment to check on you.”

 

“And yet, you're offering me no resistance. Could it be that you want him to catch us?”

 

“Don't be absurd. And if you think he doesn't already know, you're fooling yourself. Nothing ever gets past Shepard. Particularly on this ship.”

 

“Meet me downstairs in half an hour?”

 

“Definitely!”

 

Zaeed stepped away from his lover and headed toward the door just as it opened to reveal the Commander. “Massani. Glad to see you're back on your feet.”

 

“Doc patched me up, good as new,” he winked at Karin and left.

 

Shepard turned toward the doctor, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing a smirk on his lips. “So, you two seem to be getting pretty cozy.”

 

“I'm sure I do not know to what you are referring,” Karin said, fitting the last of the supplies into the cabinet above her head and picking up the datapad containing Zaeed's medical records.

 

“Uh huh. You may think you're being clever, but I'm fully aware of how much time you spend in the starboard cargo bay. Besides, the stubble burn on your neck doesn't lie,” he winked, laughing as the doctor's face went red. His smirk slipped into a look of mild concern, however, and he stepped toward his friend, resting a hand atop her shoulder. “If you're happy, I'm happy, but... please be careful.”

 

“Oh I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Shepard. And don't pretend that you've never had any ill-advised love affairs of your own.”

 

The Commander's grin returned in full force, and he gave her another wink. “Gentlemen don't kiss and tell, doctor.”

 

Karin rolled her eyes. “Keep your secrets then, Shepard, and I promise I'll be careful where Zaeed is concerned.”

 

“Good. I'd hate to have to kick his ass.”

 

**

 

“This cot is rather uncomfortable.”

 

“Didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago,” Zaeed mumbled, kissing across Karin's naked chest.

 

“A few minutes ago, the metal frame wasn't digging into my backside.”

 

He laughed and rolled over, pulling Karin on top of him. “Better?”

 

“Much, thank you.” She folded her hands over his chest and rested her chin there, smiling down at her lover.

 

“So what did Shepard say? I know you're just dying to tell me.”

 

“That he would kick your ass if you hurt me.”

 

“That's not going to happen, sweetheart.” He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, knuckles rubbing across her cheek. “I plan on hanging around as long as you'll have me.”

 

Karin smiled, cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him, long and slow. “I believe I'd like that to be a very long time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
